The Lines Twist and Blur
by freakanatomy
Summary: A four part story of what happened after Emily fainted, sequel to Where The Lines Over Lap


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**This is dedicated to everyone who wanted a sequel.**

**Unbeted so mistakes are all mine sorry**

* * *

><p>The Lines Twist and Blur<p>

"Mamma, mamma," the little boy of two years, with blue eyes and blond hair shouted as he walked slowly in to the kitchen.

"What J?" the brunette asked, picking up the shouting child and placing him on her hip whilst she walked around the kitchen making sure her wife's dinner wouldn't get burnt.

"Sory time," the boy demanded.

"Story time, already? Don't you mean bed time" the woman asked. And the child on her hip nodded his head. The brunette walked up stairs and placed the young boy in his race car bed. "Do you want tiger or ted tonight?"She asked going to get the cuddly toy her son desired. The boy pointed at the brown bear which his auntie Penny had brought him when he was born. "I should have guessed shouldn't I," she gave the bear to her son and tucked him in. She took the chair which was situated on the side of the bed. "What story do you want to hear tonight?"

"Mom," the sleepy boy said.

"You wanna hear the story of me and your mom again," the boy nodded his head," Well I have a better story for you. You ready? This story is how you came into this world."

_Flashbacks_

"_Did you know she passed out when I told her I was pregnant." JJ said to the doctor on her first check up. The doctor laughed in response._

" _No I didn't," Emily answered for the doctor, but didn't take away her hand from her wife's as they waited for the doctor to get a good picture of the 'little peanut' as Emily had taken to called the baby._

" _Em, sweetie, love of my life, you passed out, your lights went out, the tap was turning but no water was coming out. You passed out. Reid ended up pouring two, two, glasses of water on ya." JJ squeezed Emily hand tighter as the doctor poured on the cold gel._

"_I temporary got distracted from the world for a tiny bit of time that's all." _

"_Okay love whatever you want to believe, we will go with that," JJ said not taking her eyes away from the screen ready to see her baby. Emily kissed JJ forehead and looked back at the screen with her wife._

"_Actually I know many people who have fainted when they find out there significant other is pregnant," the woman doctor said trying to distract the nervous couple. _

"_See, common." Emily stated._

"_But never had I heard of it taken someone two glasses of water to get them to wake up."_

"_See, uncommon." JJ said giving Emily a quick peck on her cheek._

"_All right then," The couple's moment was interrupted when the doctor pressed something on the screen and the picture froze. "You see this here and that little dark spot" the doctor asked and both women leaned closer to the screen trying to find the dark spot that the doctor was indicated to._

"_No not really," JJ said honestly. _

"_That's alright, how about this," the doctor pressed something on the screen and the screen unfroze and they could see a small movement coming from the weird looking shape, "That is your baby's heart beat." The doctor said._

_As the doctor said that both women stared intently at the screen seeing for the first time that their child was safe inside JJ tummy, JJ squeezed Emily hand when she noticed that Emily had tears in her eyes. Emily turned around and kissed JJ squarely on her lips._

"_Were going to be parents. I love you." Emily then moving down and kissed JJ stomach as it was now gel free. "And I love you. I will love you no matter what."_

_End of flash back _

The brunette was drawn out of the memory when she realised her son was fast asleep in his small bed. Once again she leaned over and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead and said the word she had said when she first saw his heart beat,_ " I love you. I love you no matter what."_

She turned around from the bed and saw her wife standing leaning against the door frame, with a soft smile on his face.

"You do know he has been asleep since the moment he put his head on the pillow," the blond whispered as Emily left her son's room closing the door only slightly so if he had a nightmare she would be able to hear him.

"Really and hello Jen," Emily said giving her wife and kiss on the lips, "your dinner wasn't burnt was it?"

"No it wasn't, in fact join me while I eat it, so I can hear about you day? "Even though they were just walking a few yards JJ took hold of Emily's hand and intertwined their fingers only left go to serve her meal which was just basic chicken and chips did she let go .

They sat at the kitchen table; one of JJ hands was still intertwined with Emily as she ate.

"So how was your day honey?"Emily asked after she took a sip out of her glass of wine.

"You know how killers, killers, kidnappers and more killers are; it looks like we will be going to New York next week to help police there."

"I will ring up your parents then and ask if they can baby sit James while where away. Do you know how long we will be away for?"

"Well if they don't get any more kidnappings we shouldn't be there more than three days but I wouldn't know."

"Okay."

"I missed you today." Emily said after a moment of silence.

"I miss you too," Said responded," I still don't get why you're only part time at the BAU. I told you, you didn't have to stay home three days a week. We have a nanny and our parents, it's not like we don't see James. We always get half days on Saturdays and full day Sunday off. Plus we go home at half four now we have extra hands on the team." JJ said placing her used fork on the plate and pushing it away to indicate she was finished Emily quickly grabbed the plate and took it over to the sink and started to wash up. JJ came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the taller woman placed her head in-between her wife's shoulder blades.

"I love you and I love work. But I have already missed out a year of James life because of every that happened when I was hunting _him._ I really don't want to miss any more. Plus I am still adjusting to life here. Not having to run at any given moment. Not having to hide my family because of a bastard like _him_. I still have to come to term with what I did to _him_." Emily turned around and leant her forehead up against JJ. "Please understand that it going to take more than a year for me to get fully settled into my new life. I don't want to miss any more of James first things. I already missed his first word. I already missed him begin born. I promise when I am fully ready I will go back to work."

"I know love," JJ whispered kissing Emily on the lips. JJ untangled herself from her wife and held out her hand.

"Come to bed," She said, and Emily nodded and took JJ Hand.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


End file.
